Para Bellum
by Duzzie
Summary: AU. In the process of saving Ace, Luffy is captured by the World Government. The Stawhats set out to find him and bring him back, realizing, once again, that they're racing against the clock.
1. Parallel: Nami

**word count: 100**

**parallel: nami**

…

_an: originally, this mini-story was from my collection of drabbles, "Many Pieces", an ongoing collection of mine, but I thought, since these drabbles actually come together to create a story, as opposed to all the others that stand alone, I would create a separate story for them so that it's easier to read and navigate around. Check out "Many Pieces" if you like this, and please review! _

...

She is sick of clouds and sunshine and old men. She wants to go back to her dark waters and dry maps. She wants her nakama.

She's scowling, picking up the only thing that's keeping her connected to her oceans.

She pauses, eyes widening. Something like fear creeps into her stomach, balling up into an anxious knot.

She reads on, hands crumpling it.

When she's done she bows her head into the paper, tears stinging her eyes.

She grabs the first old man that walks past her by the front of his garb, frantic. "I need to get home. Now."


	2. Parallel: Sanji

**word count: 100**

**parallel: sanji**

…

Thousands of miles away on the island of Momoiro, Emporio Ivankov staggers off of his ship, wounded allies trailing after him.

He waits behind a pink colored bush, a plan of escape already formulating in his mind. He _needs_ to get off this island.

He's about to sneak onboard when he hears Ivankov utter Luffy's name. He listens in on the conversation, every passing minute becoming more incredulous, more panicked.

He steps out from behind the bush, catching their eyes. He's wary, even wounded, Ivankov's aura is strong, but he doesn't back down.

"He's my captain. Explain everything to me."


	3. Parallel: Zoro

**word count: 100**

**parallel: zoro**

…

He's uneasy, being so far away from his crew. Stranded on a desolate island inhabited only by rabid baboons and a useless girl.

He needs to get back to Luffy.

He's ready to attack another baboon when he senses a familiar presence. The baboons back off at the same time he turns around.

"Roronoa," Mihawk greets, eyebrow slightly raised in a show of surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent here. I'm trying to get back to my nakama." he replies, tersely. Mihawk's face turns to steel, cold and unemotional.

"Come with me. I must tell you something."


	4. Parallel: Meeting

**word count: 100**

**parallel: meeting**

…

They arrive one by one at Sabaody Park. Raleigh and Shakky stand around them in the bar, silent pillars of support. The somberness is palpable, hanging around each crewmember with heavy care.

Being together feels almost wrong without Luffy.

Usopp breaks the silence, swiftly standing up and banging his hands down against a wooden table.

"Damnit! We don't have time to waste sitting around here! We have to find him!" he yells.

"B-but if what the newspaper says is true..then…" Chopper stammers out, tearfully.

"It's not. At least, not yet." Raleigh interrupts, bringing the attention towards him. "He's still alive."


	5. Parallel: Arrival

**word count: 100**

**parallel: arrival**

…

"There's no way Luffy would die that easily, Chopper." Zoro said, gruffly, comfortingly.

Raleigh threw down the newspaper. "I've spoken to the first division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. He fought with Luffy to save Ace. He's told me that Luffy did not die on the battlefield as we've been told to believe."

A tentative sigh of relief came from the crew, but Sanji stepped forward. "That doesn't mean they haven't already killed him! We have no way of knowing!" Zoro was about to retaliate when the bar door opened.

Every head swiveled towards it.

"I have news about Luffy-san."


	6. Parallel: Family

**word count: 100**

**parallel: family**

…

Koby stepped through, bruised and panting.

They bombarded him with questions until they realized they were falling on deaf ears. Finally, "I was there," he said.

"It was…I couldn't…I couldn't _do_ anything. Everything I believed in, everything I thought I was there to accomplish…I couldn't, I _didn't_." he stammered, wiping his eyes.

He sat there, silently, then looked up at them, determined. "Luffy-san is still alive. They're going to execute him in six days."

"For telling us this, you could get in trouble," Sanji said, thankfully. 

"Luffy and I are enemies…This is…This is from Garp."


	7. Parallel: In Times of Need

**word count: 100**

**parallel: in times of need**

…

"They're taking him to Kinan Island as we speak. It's only a four-day journey from here, but they're already two days ahead of you. That's all that I know." He gets up and is almost out the door when Nami stops him.

"Thank you," she says.

His lips tremble, bravado gone. "I'm a marine, but Luffy-san is my friend. Please do your best."

And he's gone, but the air in the room is clearer, purified of the impending doubts, the determination is now tangible.

Nami puts her hands on her hips. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going."


	8. Parallel: Flight and Fight

**word count: 100**

**parallel: flight and fight**

…

_dedication: yo wuz up_

…

Reaching Sunny, they're greeted by an unfamiliar man.

"Captain," Raleigh greets.

"Just call me Marco, Raleigh. I still feel like a commander." he replies.

"Listen, Nii-san, we're sort of in a hurry—" Franky starts, but is interrupted.

"I know," Marco says, "We're here to help you. Luffy is Ace's brother, and Ace is our nakama. We fought together, and we owe him. The Whitebeard Pirates who have recovered are in two ships off the coast, ready to follow."

They were speechless even as he rose up into a Pheonix, the heat of flames like the fire in their hearts.


	9. Parallel: Puzzle Pieces

**word count: 100**

**parallel: puzzle pieces**

…

Marco sailed with them for a brief period, making plans and preparations.

Before he rose to leave, they stopped him.

"No one's told us exactly how Luffy got captured. From the retellings, it seems that things were going well near the end. What happened?" Sanji asks.

Marco pauses, eyes barely visible beneath the lines of exhaustion. "Akainu." He rubs his forehead. "Akainu cornered them. Ace took the brunt of his attacks trying to protect Luffy, but at the last moment, Luffy threw him to us, and that's the last we saw of him.

No one told you because no one knew."


End file.
